Innocence
by supalley
Summary: What can happen when one girl comes into the flower shop, acting perfectly normal, and yet a lot out of the norm? What is the importance of this girl, if she is of any importance at all? R&R please. Note: this is an incomplete story; only the prolog, chap
1. Prologue

Innocence…everything and everyone starts their existence swimming in the stuff, it is only as we grow older that we begin to lose it.  
  
But at what point can someone be totally void of their innocence? Is there even such a time?  
  
For each of the members of Weiss Kreuz, an assassination group made up of four young men, I* believe that it was not only one event, but several. Even the youngest in their group, Tsukiyono Omi at the age of 17 is able to kill for a profession, and yet shows no outward sign of the loss of anything.  
  
Only his fellow Weiss could see, and understand, and recognize, for they all, too, suffered this.  
  
But what happens at the loss of innocence? It's not entirely tragic, just sad. The realization that the world was not what you had expected, the feeling of knowing that not all dreams come true, that in fact very few do.  
  
Reality is all you're left with. Unless you are lucky as these guys were. They found each other and found that there was something they could do to help the world, letting innocence survive in others for a little longer. A spectacular revelation for them all would be to recognize it.  
  
As everything begins, this story begins with the simple innocence of a single girl who happened to pass by the flower shop on a sunny spring afternoon.  
  
*N/A 'I' does not mean that someone in particular is telling this fic, the word was just needed for proper sentence structure. 


	2. Chapter 1

It was a sunny spring afternoon and the flower shop was packed with teenaged girls fawning over Omi and the rest of the guys of Weiss.  
  
As usual, Omi just tried to get his work done while being polite to every girl at the same time, Ken was here and there in the shop doing his part, Yohji was teasing Omi while watering flowers, and Aya was his usual scowling self. None of them even noticed the smaller figure that popped out of the crowd of teenagers and disappear in a back corner of the store.  
  
A few hours later things had settled a bit, at least a lot less people were at the shop. Omi picked up a flowerpot with a plant in it and headed toward the section where it belonged. As he passed one of the isles of flowerpots he stopped.  
  
There was a girl bent over a Blue Girl rose to smell it. She took in the fragrance with closed eyes and a smile, then she stood up and walked down the isle trailing her fingers precariously close to touching the soft petals, but never actually making contact. All the while she continued to smile and gaze at the flowers as she walked ever closer to Omi.  
  
For some reason she had caught his attention without even trying. He guessed it was the fact that she was an actual customer and that his salesmen's intuition had kicked in.  
  
"Can I help you find something miss?" He asked  
  
She looked up at him, not startled as he thought she might be, but somewhat confused. Then she smiled again. "No, thank you," she said not taking her eyes off Omi, and yet once she had rejected his offer of help she still looked at him.  
  
"Are you sure?" He tried again. Her gaze was hypnotizing. Not because she was pretty, or even that she seemed special, it was because in her eyes he could see nothing but pure happiness.  
  
She nodded and he blinked, breaking the spell. "Well," he said shifting the pot in his hands under one arm so he could offer his hand. "If you need anything you can let me know. My name's Omi."  
  
The girl took his hand and shook it gently still nodding. "Okay." Then she went back to her wondering through the shop and didn't leave until it was close to closing time.  
  
Then next day she came again and again left late. Over then next few weeks she would come daily and always leave late, never buying a thing, but always coming back. Aya complained about it once, but more out of habit than really being bothered by it.  
  
One day she came in before the crowds of Omi fans had gathered and went to her usual spot towards the back of the store.  
  
Omi had been watering the flowers in the isle where he had first seen her and looked up as she approached.  
  
"Hello, Omi-san," she said before he could open his mouth.  
  
"Hello," Omi said, wanting to add a name to the greeting when he realized that she had never told him her name. For a long while he debated weather or not he should ask her, while she commenced her daily ritual. However, it was different from most days.  
  
Instead of staying in her usual row of flowers, she ventured into the rest of the shop. As if taking it all in and studying it for memory. She even talked to Yohji, Ken, and even Aya.  
  
As the swarms of girls began to come, Omi noticed she was headed for the door but stopped to look at something. She stooped, coming up with a loose gentian in her hand.  
  
Omi went over and asked, "Do you like it?"  
  
She didn't look up from the flower but said, "Yes. I do like it, very much."  
  
"Why don't you buy it?" he asked before he could stop himself. It wasn't as if she looked like she couldn't afford it.  
  
Quite the contrary. Her school uniform was that of some well funded private school, and her appearance of blissfulness also led him away from the idea that she had any trouble what so ever, least of all money trouble.  
  
She turned her head slightly, still concentrating on the flower. Her long blonde hair hung around her shoulders, giving Omi a picture in his mind of what the perfect little girl would look like.  
  
"I would buy, but I can't," she said flatly. "I have no money with me."  
  
Omi looked at her carefully, something about her had changed, shattering his picture of the perfect little girl. "You can have it then. It's no big deal, not to mention you're an actual admirer of the flower. You deserve it. On one condition," Omi said finding a way to kill two birds with the same stone.  
  
"Hmm?" was all she said in reply to show that she was listening.  
  
"What's your name? You never told me before when I introduced myself," Omi said. Yet the voice in side his head said: what are you doing? Why do you care? Give her the flower, leave her alone, she'll be content as she was before.  
  
She smiled into the flower. "First, tell me what it is?" She said, never taking her gaze from its petals.  
  
"It's a gentian. Funny, in the language of flowers it means 'melancholy'," he explained.  
  
"Funny how I should choose a flower that would suit my mood," she muttered, more to herself than to Omi. Finally she looked up at him and said, "My name is Kanashimi Shiro."  
  
Then she turned and left. Omi stood for a second, watching the door. He was deeply troubled by something, but he didn't know what.  
  
Then the meaning of the girl's name hit him. Sadness. White Sadness. And what she had said when he had explained to her about the gentian, 'Funny how I should choose a flower that would suit my mood'. The look in Shiro's eyes before she had left. They weren't like they had been something had changed. They were no longer full of pure, blissful happiness, but had been bull of an enormous void and a damp blankness of sadness.  
  
Omi looked at the door again and shuddered, hoping he was only imagining things.  
  
The next day, Shiro did not come to the shop. The next night Weiss received a mission.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
N/A: I would just like all of you readers out there know that Tsukiyono Omi does not like Kanashimi Shiro as in LOVE like, okay? Another thing, about the gentian meaning melancholy, I know it's a certain type of gentian, I just can't REMEMBER what it was called…if any of you can help me with that, leave it in your review, please. 


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, Omi was troubled by something. The others noticed his unease and asked him what was wrong. His only reply was, "I don't know."  
  
As the day progressed, Shiro failed to come to the flower shop. Thus deepening Omi's worry. The day passed without any sign from Shiro. However Omi didn't have time to dwell on his worries for long.  
  
Night came, and he and the others moved into the basement. A large screen came to life with a bright background and a shadowy figure in the center.  
  
"Gentlemen, you have been chosen for a type of search-and-rescue mission. Your objective is to find 13 year old Kanashimi Shiro, and retrieve her." As Persia said all of this, a picture of the young girl appeared on screen, making Omi's gut wrench.  
  
Persia continued, "Our only suspect is Takatori Reiji, and therefore your target is either Takatori himself, or whichever of his henchmen are holding the girl. Hunters on the night, deny these dark creatures their tomorrow." Then the screen went blank.  
  
"Any questions?" Asked a sexy red head coming down the stairs.  
  
"Do we have any clue specifically where the target might be?" Omi asked, recovering from his momentary shock and getting himself in gear.  
  
"No, not specifically. All we know is that they're somewhere near Kyoto. We know this because of a tracking bracelet the girl wore, but it went offline about an hour ago. It's location then was in a warehouse in Kyoto." Manx replied.  
  
"What does Takatori want with a little girl?" Yohji wondered out loud.  
  
Manx turned to him. "She's the daughter of the wealthy businessmen Kanashimi Matsume. He was doing business with Takatori, but something went foul. Takatori kidnapped the girl and is holding her for a ransom of some sort."  
  
Omi nodded. No one else seemed to have any questions. Manx then asked, "Are you all in?"  
  
None of them, not even Yohji, said no. Over the next day they made arrangements and a mission plan, and that night set them into action.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
N/A: What cha all think so far? Should I keep it up or stop? Please be honest. (Even though I'll ignore all of you who tell me to dump the story) I'll keep working on ch. 2 for now and try and get it up soon. C-yaz ~supalley. 


End file.
